


Homecoming

by Ren421



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Elricest (Incest), M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren421/pseuds/Ren421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed returns from a long mission, seeking only to fall into his brother's arms, but Mustang has other ideas. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I make any profit from this venture
> 
> Alpha, beta, delta, gamma... OH you mean THAT beta? ..shrugs.. Never touch the stuff
> 
> Originally posted this story on Fanfiction dot net in.. you guessed it.. October of 2007
> 
> I need a time machine to find my muse. Anyone seen her?

Homecoming

 

Edward stepped off the train wearily, clutching his suitcase. Two months! Two damn months! He was going to kill Mustang the next time he saw him. Two whole months without Alphonse! God he missed him, so much. He was literally aching for his little brother, and very little of it was between his legs. Sex with Al was absolutely sublime, but his brother was as necessary to him as the air he breathed. He was devoutly glad that he had finally finished what he’d been sent out to do, because he really didn’t think he could have lived one more day without Al.

“Niisan!”

Ed whirled, feeling dizzy when he saw Al bearing down on him at a full run, arms extended. His brother’s silken locks, had they grown longer?? Fluttering in the breeze of his own passing. “Al!” There was a thump as his suitcase was dropped and forgotten and he stumbled into his brother’s warm arms. “Oh, god, Al…”

Al gripped him tightly, and Ed could feel his heart beating very fast. “Oh, Niisan, I missed you so much.” Was there the sound of tears in his brother’s voice? Of course. How stupid Ed was. If Ed had missed Al this much, then Al had probably just about turned himself inside out missing him.

The feel of his brother’s warmth, the scent of his brother’s body, and the strength of his brother’s arms around him quickly assuaged that ache in Ed’s heart and mind. But the ache between his legs became suddenly much more fierce. “Fuck, I missed you too, Al. God, I love you. Take me home. I need you.” He didn’t think he was going to be able to resist kissing his brother very inappropriately in public much longer, not to mention where he wanted to put his hand. “Now.”

Al gave a soft husky laugh, the sound of which only intensified his need. “Okay, Niisan. But…” Al bit his lip. Ed was right. This was not the time or place to fortify his own driving need for his brother. “Okay.” Smiling, he picked up Ed’s suitcase in one hand, grabbed his brother’s hand with the other. “Let’s go home.”

Ed linked his arm with Al’s, barely able to keep from clinging to him. He smiled up at Al, his eyes sparkling. It was hard to remember that just a few minutes ago, he’d felt weary unto death. Now, with Al beside him, he felt reenergized. “So what have you been up to these past two months?”

Al frowned, his brow furrowing. “Next time you want to kill General Mustang, I won’t stop you. Two months! You were only supposed to be gone a week! And I thought I wouldn’t last that long!” Al’s voice faded away into grumbles and Ed felt better. He’d been half terrified to find that Al hadn’t missed him as much as he had missed Al.

“Al! Alphonse! Wait up!” It was a woman’s voice, sweet and pretty. 

Dismayed, Ed stopped and looked back. The creature hurrying up to them was as sweet and pretty as the voice. And a total stranger.

“Oh, hello Darlene,” Al responded, startled. “What brings you here?”

“I saw you passing into the station, and I thought I would stop by and say hi. Is this your brother? The Fullmetal Alchemist?” She spared Ed a quick smiling glance, then looked back up into Al’s face.

Al smiled more freely. “Yes,” he began eagerly. “This is Edward Elric, my brother.” And Al looked as proud as a peacock. “Ed, this is Darlene Taylor. She works at the university like I do.”

“I’m very pleased to meet you, Mr. Fullmetal sir,” the woman said, sparing him a charming smile and her hand, but Ed could feel all her attention bent towards Al.

“Likewise, I’m sure,” a flicker of jealousy was quickly fanned into an angry blaze, but Ed kept his own charming smile pasted onto his face, and gently shook the proffered hand. There was no way he was going to kiss it. Ew.

“Are you going to the concert tonight, Al?” Darlene slipped her hand from Ed’s to lay it on Al’s arm. “I know you said this morning that you weren’t going, but since your brother’s back, I was wondering if the two of you were going after all.”

Al gave Ed an amused look, unaware of the seething fury inside his older brother’s smaller body. Then he looked back at Darlene politely. “Oh, goodness, no. Ed just got back. We have so much to do and to catch up on.” He linked his arm through Ed’s again. “It was a pleasure seeing you again, Darlene, but we really have to go. See you tomorrow at work.” And with a cheery wave, he tugged his brother away.

Ed willingly followed, but looked back feeling smug satisfaction at the forlorn look on her face.

But by the time they reached their front door, Ed’s satisfaction had turned to boiling rage. Where the hell did all these women come from? They seemed drawn to Al like bees to honey. There was Charlotte at the bus stop, Anna on the bus, and Lucy and Verna on the six block walk to their house. They all seemed to live and breathe for Al’s smile. 

“Jeez, Al, what gives with all the girls? I didn’t realize you knew so many of them.” There was a fine edge to Ed’s voice.

Al shrugged, unlocking the door. “I dunno, Niisan. Since you left, General Mustang’s been dragging me here there and everywhere. I don’t understand why they won’t leave me alone. I guess the general asked them to be nice to me while you were away. It doesn’t matter.” The door clicked open. “You’re home now, and that’s all that matters.” He stepped inside, tugging Ed’s hand.

Feeling nettled and awkward, Ed moved inside as well, shutting the door firmly behind him.

“Niisan…” Al suddenly groaned, and seized his brother’s face in the curve of his hand, lips meeting Ed’s with desperation. “It’s been so long.”

Ed instantly forgot his pique in the wet heat of his brother’s tongue, and opened his mouth eagerly, shoving his suitcase from Al’s other hand, which he then placed over his thundering heart. He quickly gave himself up to Al’s passion, finding himself pressed ardently against the closed door, Al’s leg thrusting between his to rub his thigh firmly against Ed’s growing erection. “Al…” He moaned helplessly, feeling his brother’s passion feeding the burning ache in his heart and groin.

Reaching behind his body, he fumbled the lock closed, and then pushed Al onto the rug of the living room, straddling his body, lips still fused together. Al’s fingers were tugging at Ed’s coat, pushing it desperately off his brother’s shoulders.

“Fuck this,” Ed muttered, pushing up and letting go long enough to clap his hands and transmute both their clothing to a mix of bright colors slithering off their bodies. “Yes, much better.” He claimed Al’s mouth again as he squirmed himself into position on his brother’s rampant cock. Usually, Ed preferred to take Al, but today, after those women with their predatory gleaming eyes on his brother, he yearned to feel Al’s hard heat driving into him.

“N… Niisan…” Al gasped, “let me get the lube…” 

“Fuck the lube,” Ed groaned, forcing himself onto Al’s hard spike. “I need you NOW, sweetheart.” Then he gave a groan of pain and pleasure commingled as Al slid into his body to the hilt. “God, YES!” It burned like fire, but god, the satisfaction far outweighed the pain. And when Al growled, rolling him onto his back, he gave a sharp cry of pleasure. There was nothing like the feel of Al moving hard and deep in his body, slithering in and out, and knowing it was Al doing this to him was exquisite. Al took him fast and hard, the way he liked it, and within moments he was coming, eyes glazed as he stared up at his younger brother’s face moving over him, hands clutching Al’s tense body, fingers digging into his velvety back. His hips bucked violently as he spilled his seed all over Al’s belly and chest. “AL!” He wailed in ecstasy.

Al gave a sharp whimper, shoved hard and deep one last time, and Ed squirmed with a smaller but still shivering orgasm to feel liquid fire filling his body as Al came hotly, crying Niisan at the top of his lungs. Al collapsed limply on his body, pushing softly and erratically against him in residual pleasure. “Oh… my… god….” He panted harshly, his shuddering breath filling Ed’s ears like fine music. Then he shook his head, and slowly and gently pulled free, feeling guilt at Ed’s soft hiss of pain. “Niisan, I’m so sorry…”

“Al…” Ed murmured, reaching up to caress his brother’s face. “Don’t be. God, I needed that. Thank you.” He leaned up and tenderly kissed him. “I needed you. I love you.”

“Oh, Niisan,” Al’s voice quivered with love and emotion. “I love you too. But the next time you go on a mission, I’m going with you. I never want to feel the way I have these last two months again.” He slid to the side, pulling Ed even closer. “I hate not being with you. I can’t stand it. Maybe I’ll kill General Mustang myself this time.”

Ed laughed softly, knowing there was no real animosity in his brother. Sure, Al was angry, but he would never hurt Mustang. He sat up, stroking Al’s face for a moment. “I agree. I’m never going anywhere without you again.” His head dipped and he began to slowly lick his seed from his brother’s belly and chest, leaving Al quivering with renewed desire. “Come on, Al,” he said in a husky voice. “Let’s go take a shower. I want to taste you.”

After their shower, and Ed’s feast of his brother’s essence, he was forced to sit on a pillow at the dinner table, his rear was so sore. But he didn’t regret it, not for one second. They quickly ate, dispatched the dishes with alacrity, and then tumbled laughingly into their big bed, even though it was only six thirty. This time Al wiggled his behind at Ed enticingly, wanting to feel his brother filling and pushing and thrusting as desperately as Ed did him a couple of hours earlier. And Ed was more than happy to oblige, snatching the lube off the nightstand. As desperately as Ed had needed his brother earlier, as willingly as he had accepted his brother’s cock, there was no way he was going to let Al hurt the way he had. Besides, everyone knew what a masochist he was.

And his masochism led him to take his brother slowly, languidly, the way Al liked it. Slow and warm and lingeringly, with lots of kisses and licks and sucks, slow leisurely thrusts until even Al had enough and begged Ed to finish him hot and hard. Ed obliged eagerly, and soon they were both laying slick with sweat and semen, the cool evening air sucking the glowing heat from their bodies. Again Ed licked Al’s belly clean, preferring the sweet musky flavor of his brother’s seed to his own sharper, tangier essence.

***

Ed was lying contently in Al’s arms, half asleep, when the phone rang. With a soft curse, Al reached over and picked up the receiver. “Hello?” Ed opened his eyes drowsily, his metal fingers lightly tracing patterns on Al’s bare chest, idly wondering who was calling.

“Oh, hello, General,” Al said, smiling. “Yes, Ed’s back. What? Oh, no, I don’t think so. Not tonight. Ummm, not really, no. Wait…” Al handed the phone to Ed. “He wants to talk to you, Niisan.”

Ed grumbled softly, but took the phone. “Mustang. What do you want?”

“Well, that’s a fine hello for you,” Mustang said, amusement threading through his voice. 

“So? I just got home. Why are you bothering me? Aren’t I entitled to a bit of a rest first? It’s after hours. You can have my report tomorrow morning.”

“I’m not calling for your report, Fullmetal,” was it Ed’s imagination, or did Mustang sound a little testy? “I’m calling because since you’ve been gone, I’ve made sure your brother got out and had a little fun. Just because you’re back doesn’t mean I’m going to let either one of you crawl back into your shells. I want to take you both to a concert. Get up, get dressed, I won’t take no for an answer. I’ll be at your place in an hour. Be ready.” And the line went dead.

“WTF???” Ed glared at the phone, now buzzing with the dial tone. “Who the hell does he think he is?”

“He’s going to make us go to the concert, isn’t he?” Al said with a sigh. “I told him I didn’t want to go. I admit, it was a little fun to get out a bit, but this every night thing has got to end. I don’t want to go out. I want to stay home and snuggle with you.”

Ed looked at Al for a long time. “Every night? You’ve gone out with that bastard every damn night?”

Al scowled. “Yeah. He really can’t take no for an answer, can he?” Then he sighed. “The first week he had to literally drag me out of here, kicking and screaming. Like I said, it was a little fun, but I didn’t want to go out every night. I had a hard time holding him at bay long enough to get your call every night. Did he think I would pine?” Al blushed. “Okay, I admit it, I did pine for you. But I found it just as easy to pine out of the house as I did in it. Besides, here I could smell you.” He lightly kissed his brother’s unresponsive mouth. “Niisan? What’s wrong?”

“Are you seeing him, Al?” Ed’s voice was quiet.

“What? The general? Good heavens, no! What made you think that?” Al’s eyes were round with shock.

Relief washed over Ed like a tide. For a moment there, Al’s words made his world tilt alarmingly. “Why did he take you out every night?”

Al shrugged. “I haven’t a clue. He said it was to keep me occupied, so I wouldn’t miss you so much, but it didn’t work. I think I aggravated him a bit. I still longed for you every moment. The general is a very nice and kind man, but he’s not you.”

Ed’s jaw dropped. “Nice and Kind? Are we talking about General Roy Mustang, bastard?”

“Well, yeah,” Al said, smiling. “He’s different when he’s not in his office. He was very nice to me. He took me just about everywhere here in Central. The zoo, the circus, the fair. Concerts and restaurants and picnics. Every single day. I was starting to get sick of it, but he wouldn’t listen. He insisted I see something new every day. It made me a little uncomfortable too. He spent an awful lot of money on me, but refused to let me pay for anything. I guess that was a good thing, because the prices on the menus in some of those restaurants were scary. What’s wrong with a café, I ask you? The general has far too elite a taste for me.” Al’s head thumped back on the pillow. “He’s coming over tonight, isn’t he? I noticed he didn’t give you a chance to say no. Can we just hide here in the bedroom and pretend we don’t hear his knock? I tried that several times, but he threatened to burn the door down. But with you here, I bet he doesn’t. Can’t we just stay home? I’ve missed you so damn much, Niisan. I don’t want to share you with the world just yet.”

Ed said nothing, his eyes half closed, veiling his golden expression.

“Niisan? Are… are you mad at me?” Al’s voice was uneasy.

Ed smiled gently. “No, my love, I’m not mad at you.” He was busily digesting what Al had told him. Sure, Al said he wasn’t seeing the general, and Al never lied. But obviously the general was seeing Al, and his little brother was just too sweet natured and innocent to see what was going on. Mustang had been dating Al. For the entire two months. Wining and dining and dancing. “Al? Did you go anyplace where there was dancing?” He asked suddenly, feeling white-hot rage surging up within his breast.

“Well, yes, there was a couple of places where there was dancing. And again, he wouldn’t listen. Insisted on teaching me how to dance. It felt awfully funny to be dancing with him, I tell you.” Al snuggled closer. “Do we have to go out?”

“Yeah,” Ed said ominously. “I think we do.” If Mustang had been spending every evening with Al, that meant he hadn’t been seeing any of his many women friends. This was not a good sign at all. Mustang never gave up the more intimate pleasures of life. If Mustang was spending every evening with Al, it meant the man was interested in him. And this enraged Ed. Al was his! Suddenly, his ire went out like a snuffed candle. “Al? Do… do you like him?”

“Sure, Niisan. I’ve always liked him. I know you haven’t, and I know why, but he’s always had our best interests at heart, you have to admit that.”

Ed smiled. God, Al was too sweet and delicious by half. He couldn’t blame Mustang for taking an interest. “Not like that, sweetheart. Like… like what we have.”

Al was so surprised; he sat up, staring down at his brother in the sunset in shock. “What? With Roy Mustang? You’re kidding me, right?” And then Al laughed freely. “Oh, Niisan, you’re so funny. Why on earth would I want anyone else when I have you? Come on now!” And he buried his face in Ed’s neck, chuckling. His hand ghosted down Ed’s bare chest. “There’s no one like you, Niisan. No one I can even imagine being with, like I am with you. No one.” When Ed said nothing, Al sat up again, unease printed on his face. “Why? Are… are you tired of me? Is there someone you want?” Al looked away, tossing his head so that his hair fell over his eyes, hiding them. “If… if you want, Niisan… I can… I can… I can step back.” Al swallowed audibly. “I mean… I am your brother. And if you’re in love…”

Ed sat up so fast, he was almost dizzy. He grabbed Al’s chin and turned his face towards his, appalled to see the glimmer of tears in his brother’s eyes. “No, Al. I don’t want anyone else. I only want you. Only you. I love you. I’ll love you forever.” And he kissed him slowly, deeply, feeling Al shivering in his arms. “I am in love,” he resumed when their mouths parted moistly. “I’m in love with you. I just asked because… well, I wanted to be sure I wasn’t pressuring you into staying with me. You know?”

Anger flashed in Al’s eyes. “Niisan, you bonehead. There is nothing you could do or say that would make me want anyone else but you. I love you too! I’ve been in love with you since we were children. I used to sneak up to your bed when you were sleeping and touch you…” Then he flushed, unable to believe he’d revealed that.

Ed’s eyes softened. “Since we were kids? And you touched me in my sleep? Ummm… how?”

Al was blushing furiously. “Nothing bad. I was just a little kid. I didn’t know what I was doing. I would just touch your cheek, your hair, your lips, and wish that you would kiss me more often than you already did. I didn’t know what I needed then. I didn’t understand what was burning me on the inside then.”

Ed didn’t say anything more, just leaned forward and cupped Al’s face in his hands, giving him a long slow kiss, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs. “My god, but I love you, Al.” He whispered against Al’s mouth.

Al wrapped his arms around Ed’s neck, enjoying the kiss very much. “Good.”

***

Ed was moving once more between Al’s legs, his brother moaning in that delicious way he had, where there was a hammering knock at the door. Ed sat up, wiped his hand across his mouth. “Dammit, I completely forgot about him.”

Al squirmed, eyes glazed. He had been so close to orgasm that his mind couldn’t yet work properly. “Who?”

“JUST A MINUTE!” Ed shouted, and then slammed his mouth over Al’s leaking cock, swallowing him whole. His throat worked relentlessly, warm fingers stroking the tender flesh behind Al’s balls. The younger boy gasped, shuddered, and then arched hard, his scream of climax muffled by Ed’s metal hand. Ed gulped his brother’s hot flow greedily, sucking him dry, and licking the tip softly as that warm thickness slid from his throat. “Damn, you taste good.” Then he was up; pulling his clothes on hurriedly, unable to take his eyes off Al sprawled so bonelessly in their bed. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful Al. Hold on a moment, I’ll be right back.” He threw the blankets over Al’s naked body, and then left the room, closing the door.

The pounding resumed on the front door. “I know you’re in there, Fullmetal. Now open the door. I told you, I won’t take no for an answer. Answer this door!”

Ed flung the door open. “Hold on to your water, shithead. What the fuck do you want? Al told you no, so I will too. We don’t want to go anywhere tonight.”

Mustang stood upon the doorstep, dressed in black slacks and a blindingly white shirt, open slightly at the throat. He had a dark jacket tossed over one arm. He unceremoniously pushed past Ed and walked into the living room. “Too bad. You’ve been living like a hermit since you got Al’s body back, and making him live that way too. It’s not healthy. You both need to get out some. Meet people. Do things. Do you have any idea how many new friends Al’s made in the past month? It took some work to pull him out of his shell, but people like him. They always have. Give them a chance to like you too.”

“I couldn’t give a rats ass about other people. I have Al, and that’s all I need. And he doesn’t need anyone but me. Certainly not you. So you can forget about your sly little plans to woo my brother. You will keep your filthy hands off him.”

Mustang regarded the small blond man with composure. For so long he’d lusted after Ed. But Ed would sooner chew his own arm off than become intimate with him. Then he met Al, and fell hard. The sweet purity of the boy packed an even harder wallop in the boy’s natural, beautiful body. Mustang had never wanted anyone as much as he did Al. Trust Ed’s wily nose to sniff a rat. Mustang should have been more careful. But he knew Ed would return as quickly as possible to be with his brother, so he grabbed what time he could with the boy. And knew that he was in love. There was no way he was going to give him up without a fight. But Al was loyal utterly to Ed. To alienate Ed would be to slam shut the door of any possible future with him. And Mustang wanted Al, with every fiber of his being. He wondered if Al had yet told him how he’d kissed him a little over a month ago. Obviously not, or Ed would be going for his throat. He hadn’t meant to kiss Al like that. Not yet anyway. But Al was smiling up at him, cheeks flushed, lips glistening with ice cream. How that boy loved ice cream! Mustang liked ice cream well enough, but the taste of it on Al’s lips had been utterly intoxicating. He’d been unable to keep his tongue in his own mouth. Al had drawn back, startled and frightened, and Mustang had simply smiled easily. It took him a whole hour to woo the boy back to some semblance of ease. He’d been very careful not to kiss him like that again. He’d returned to chaste kisses on the cheek and brow for two weeks. Since then, he’d been slowly stepping the kisses up. Last night he’d managed to kiss Al’s lips, innocently of course, without spooking the boy. But the memory of the taste of Al’s mouth haunted him.

“Ed, I’m more than ten years older than even you. Besides, you know the type of women I like to date,” Mustang said urbanely. “I knew Al would be lonely while you were gone, so I made sure he got out and had some fun. Nothing more.”

Ed didn’t look at all mollified. “Yeah right. Whatever. Anyway, I’m home now. Al’s not lonely anymore.  
”  
“Yes, you are home. So you’re just going to crawl right back into your shell and take your brother with you? Is that fair to him? Hasn’t he spent enough years isolated? Must you continue it? I know you love him, Fullmetal. He is your brother. But why must you be so selfish? Don’t you know how much it might mean to him to get out and feel things?”

Ed turned as white as bleached bone. “That… was low, you bastard. Get out. Get the fuck out of my house right now.”

“General, I don’t feel like I’m isolated. I love being here with my brother.” Al stood in the now open door of the bedroom, fully dressed, gliding out and closing the door behind him. The room reeked of sex, and he didn’t want Mustang to smell it and guess their secret. “Niisan would never do anything to me like that. And he does things with me all the time. You don’t have to go out to feel.” He valiantly tried to keep a blush from his cheeks, and failed miserably. Damn, but he was in deep water. “He’s bought me anything I’ve ever wanted. And we go for walks all the time. I like walks. Sometimes, sir, there’s too many people where you take me. I don’t think I’m ready for crowds like that yet, and Niisan knows it.” He smiled gently up at Mustang as he moved to take his brother’s superior’s hand. “Niisan would never hurt me, never lock me away. I am where I am because I choose to be. Can you understand?”

Mustang’s fingers trembled in Al’s hand. God the boy was beautiful. But he also knew when to fish or cut bait. He cut bait. “As long as you’re sure, Alphonse,” He said softly. “It wouldn’t hurt for you and your brother to get out a little more. Look, the tickets are still going to be good tomorrow. Why don’t you and your brother join me? They are the latest group, so I’ve heard. Just the concert. Okay? What do you say?” And he wisely turned to include Ed in his gaze.

Ed just huffed and looked away. Al retrieved his hand and stared at the floor. “But I don’t even know this group,” he mumbled softly. 

“What groups do you know, Al? How about you, Ed? Come on, music is good for the soul. Tomorrow? Please?” And Mustang spoke so coaxingly that Ed tossed his head, suspicion ever present. “Look, how about this, since you are so wary of my motives, Ed. I’ll give you the tickets. Then you and Al can enjoy the show without reservations. What do you say to that? I just want you two boys to enjoy life again. You succeeded, Ed. You brought Al’s body back. Now is the time to relax, have a little fun. Do you even know how to have fun anymore?”

Sometimes Ed’s temper bit off his nose to spite his face, and now was no exception. “I’ll show you fun, you overbearing bastard.” He snatched the tickets from Mustang’s hand. “Yeah, we’ll be there tomorrow, and you had better be too. Then you can eat your damn words.”

Mustang carefully did not let his triumph show. “Good enough. Shall I pick you up at six? Or meet you at the gates?”

“The gates,” Ed said sourly. “Now please, if you don’t mind…” And he ushered Mustang to the door, almost closing it in the man’s face.

“Niisan, that was rude!” Al said reprovingly. “Yes, he has overwhelmed me a bit, but he’s been so kind to me. And to you too, if you would just admit it. I would still be a suit of armor if it hadn’t been for him. It was a terrible quest, but thanks to the General, we were where we needed to be, and did what we needed to do.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ed said grudgingly, conceding Al that point. “Doesn’t mean I have to like the idea that he wants to fuck you.”

“Niisan!” Al was scandalized. “That is so untrue! You know that the general only dates pretty women, not plain little boys.”

“No, Al, he doesn’t just date pretty woman. Not anymore. Now he only dates a gorgeous young man. You’re beautiful, Al. Fuck, my heart stops every time I look at you. He’s not blind. And you’re not a little boy. You’re a man. You’re seventeen. And he is so hot for you I can smell it. Fuck him.”

Al turned an enticing shade of pink. “Niisan, you’re just biased because you’re in love with me. If anyone’s beautiful, it’s you. Besides, I’m a guy. Mustang likes girls. Always has.”

“Yeah, yeah, so it has always seemed. But hey, Al? I’m a guy too, and I love the hell out of you. And I want to fuck you badly. I’m as hot as a rocket for you. So much for your theory.” And he couldn’t help but laugh at the confused blush deepening across his brother’s perfect cheekbones. He leaned over and kissed Al slowly. “So lets go back to bed. I want to make you come again.”

***

The next morning, Ed was so sore he could barely walk. His ass burned like fire. Al frowned at him, and pushed him gently back down onto the bed. “I got this cream from Lt. Havoc. He said it works wonders for chapped lips. I bet it will work wonders again. Niisan, I shouldn’t have taken you like that yesterday. I hurt you. I’ll never do that again.” As he spoke, he opened a small jar and lathered his finger. Then he slowly and gently probed Ed’s body, like they did in the beginning, when penetration was still new to them. Ed was torn between pleasure and relief. The cream eased the majority of the burning, and excited him at the same time. 

“And I’ll tell you again, my love. You gave it to me exactly how I needed it. I don’t mind the burn now. God, I needed it so much then.” When Al finished, he rolled over, his cock hard and hot, and pulled his brother down onto his body. “You complete me.”

“Oh, Niisan…” How Ed loved it when Al melted on him, like he was doing right now. “Don’t… don’t you have… to get to HQ?” He panted, needily.

***

When Ed finally did arrive at HQ, he was more than an hour late, and didn’t care. That damn last mission took seven weeks longer than it should have, and Ed was beginning to suspect it was on purpose. That way Al was alone, and Mustang could work his wicked wiles upon him. Over Ed’s dead body. As much as he disliked the idea, he was going to take Al with him, next time. He needed Al too much to be separated from him for so long, and Al obviously felt the same way. Besides, once Mustang realized that sending Ed away on lengthy missions would not leave Al vulnerable, maybe he would stop sending him out on them. Damn Mustang. Every time he thought about how that man wanted to lay hands on Al, he saw red. Did the man have a thing for boys? There had been times, in the past, that Ed had caught the man looking at him in an odd way. He wondered if it was the same way that he looked at Al now. Well, tonight Ed would find out for sure.

He slid his report across his superior’s desk silently, waiting for the smirk, the chastisement for his lateness. But none came.

“Thank you, Fullmetal. I promise you it will be some time before I send you back out into the field.” Mustang took the folder and laid it on his desk. “Take the rest of the day off. You just got back. Return on time Monday morning, alright?”

Surprised, Ed was disarmed for a moment, and smiled hesitantly. “I can do that.” Maybe he was wrong about Mustang. Maybe the man really did just want to see them go out a little more. And maybe… that wasn’t such a bad thing.

“Then I’ll see you at six thirty at the gates tonight. Yes?”

Ed nodded. “Yeah. We’ll be there.” And he left, in somewhat of a daze.

***

At six thirty sharp, Ed and Al were at the gates. And Ed couldn’t keep his eyes off his brother. Al was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, and a long forest green, long sleeved tunic. And was so damn sexy they almost didn’t make it out of the house. When Ed first caught sight of him in that get up, he was so aroused that he snatched Al’s pants down, fisted his hand tightly in that lovely shirt, and sucked his brother to a sudden startling orgasm. Ed knew he would never forget the sight of Al twisting in pleasure, that shirt riding up to reveal his taut belly, his thighs shivering in their sheaths of black denim. God. Ed had to change his clothes, because his metal hand had dove into his own black leather pants, and worked himself to an orgasm a moment later. Thus he was dressed in simple black slacks, a black top, and a white overshirt. Al’s eyes had glistened, but not only had they run out of time, but Ed had drunk every single drop from his brother’s body. But still, it was very pleasant to know they turned each other on so quickly.

Somehow they managed to make it to the stadium without incident, but as they walked up the crowded lane to the gates, someone fell into step with them.

“Al! I’m so glad you changed your mind.” Darlene was walking on the other side of Al, putting her hand on his arm again. “Dare I hope it was to see me?” She was flirting outrageously with him.

Al smiled gently and shook his head. “No, though it is nice of you to phrase it so. I’m afraid my brother’s boss convinced us to change our mind. But what are you doing here? I thought you were going to yesterday’s concert.”

“Oh, I did. But they are so divine I had to come again. I’m so glad I did. Perhaps we can sit together?”

Al was trying to think of a kind way to refuse, when someone else did so for him.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” Mustang’s urbane voice cut through the general rumble of the surrounding crowd. “You see, I have the ticket for the other seat. Perhaps another night, my dear.”

“Oh, General Mustang. You’re here too? Oh, the stars are kind to me tonight.” Obviously, the girl had trouble decided who she wanted more; the suave and handsome general, or Al. When she fluttered her hands, and laid one on Al’s arm again, Ed almost growled. 

“What, have you fucked her already?” Ed said snootily once they took their seats, leaving a depressed Darlene to find her own.

“Niisan!” Al gasped, shocked.

Mustang laughed. “Hardly. I only know her through Al. She’s a bit too flighty for my tastes.”

***

The concert was nice enough, Ed had to admit. He did like music, and there hadn’t been much time for anything of that sort on their quest. They were an attractive group with very nice voices that blended well together. The score was well played, and very catchy. But Ed was having more fun watching Al than he was the group. Al was literally on the edge of his seat, watching with glistening eyes. And when it was finally over, he gave a long sigh of pleasure. 

“Oh, that was lovely. They really are talented. Perhaps we can come see them again some time.” Then Al hesitated, and looked around. “I wish there weren’t so many people here. It feels like I will never get used to all the noises and smells and feelings. I don’t like it when strangers touch me, even when it’s accidental.” He was clinging to Ed’s arm as they moved through the stream of people.

Mustang stepped in, taking Al’s other arm, and together they moved him out of the crowd and to the fresh clean air outside. Ed was torn between acute distrust, and gratitude. Al really did hate crowded places. Ed had amassed quite a tidy sum before Al’s restoration, and his subsequent work was only adding to the total. Of course, there was the rental on the house, though not as expensive as he had planned. Originally he wanted to put Al in a sumptuous palatial residence, but Al quickly vetoed that. He wanted something snug and comfortable and homey. And the little house he finally convinced Ed to take was all that he wanted. Ed was seriously thinking of buying it, for he loved it dearly. It was in that little house that he and Al finally had crossed that line between brotherly love and erotic passion. Ed had given Al his first passionate kiss in that house. And there wasn’t a single room or garden nook that they had not made love in. Yes, he really should buy it. It would still leave them plenty of money left over for the finer things of life. Perhaps in a while he could pay this particular group to come to their house and give Al a private show. Yes, he would definitely look into that.

Somehow they managed to avoid Darlene, but there were several other love-struck young girls that crowded around the three of them. Some were interested in Mustang, but far too many looked at Ed’s brother with stars in their eyes. He was so consumed with jealousy that he never even noticed he was attracting his own bevy of females, eager to catch his eye. When one of them stumbled into his arms, he locked them around her automatically; afraid she would tumble to the ground. But the girl squealed, and laid a sweet kiss on his lips. Ed’s head reared back in shock. A girl was kissing him? Blushing fiercely, he disengaged and set her firmly upon her own feet. Then he frowned at Al who was laughing at him. 

“I told you that you were the beautiful one in the family, Niisan,” He whispered wickedly in his brother’s ear. “You stud you.”

“Shut up, Al,” Ed hissed, his face redder than ever. “And I catch any girls kissing you, and they will have to answer to me.”

Al just laughed merrily, and when they were at Mustang’s car, for even Ed agreed that Mustang could take them home, otherwise they would never be free of all these girls, Al looked around stealthily. It was quiet in the military section of the garage. And when Mustang left them there to get the key from the valet, Al suddenly caught Ed in his arms, and shoved his tongue down his brother’s throat for a fast hot kiss. When Mustang came back, he found Ed standing there with a dazed look on his face, weaving back and forth as if his legs were about to give way and spill him to the ground. Al grinned cheerfully, clutching his brother’s metal arm to keep him upright until he regained his senses.

Ed could barely keep his hands off Al during the ride home. Thankfully, Mustang had driven himself, so he wasn’t in the back seat with them, and Ed took advantage of this fact. Though the man kept up a cheerful stream of words, which Ed answered easily enough, Al was limited to strangled monosyllables. Under cover of darkness, and hidden by the back seat, Ed had shoved his hand down Al’s pants, pulled him free, and was stroking him softly, from root to tip; leisurely caresses firm enough to keep him hard and wanting but too light to give him any real relief. At one point, Mustang had half turned to look back, concern on his face as he asked Al if he was alright. Ed had stilled his hand, covering Al’s burning erection, and Al had just stammered faintly that he was a little tired.

When Mustang pulled up outside their house, Al shot out of the car as if from a cannon, hastily stuffing his rock hard cock back into his pants with difficulty, and zipping his pants back up, his cheeks stained with furious arousal.

On their doorstep, Mustang touched Al’s burning cheek. “I hope your not getting sick,” he said softly, quite aware of the soft growl Ed gave at his impulsive touch. He withdrew his hand quickly. “Get into bed, Alphonse. It would never do if you were to come down with something.”

“Yeah,” Ed said laconically. “I will make sure he rests tonight.” He ignored the deadly glare Al shot him. “Thanks again, Mustang. It was great. Well, goodnight.”

He rushed Al in the door and almost slammed it in Mustang’s face.

“Niisan, you ass!” Al was unaccustomedly crude. “How could you? I thought I would die! What if I had come in the car? The General would have found us out! And I’m so hard I hurt!” Al was already tearing his pants open, gasping in relief as cool air hit his swollen, reddened, leaking organ.

Ed said nothing, simply dropped to his knees and engulfed his brother’s aching erection to the root. Al gave a soft scream of pleasure, moaned Ed’s name and began to thrust, almost overcome by sensation.

“Niisan! Oh, god, Niisan… Your mouth… so hot… oh God, I’m gonna come… Niisan!!!” gripping Ed’s hair tightly, Al bent over his brother’s head, moaning and shuddering noisily in orgasm, ending on a soft whimper when Ed finally let his softened member slip free of his mouth.

“Come on, Al,” Ed said huskily. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, your eyes will cross. Come on….” And he drug his brother into the bedroom. He managed to push Al’s shirt up, his both pairs of pants off, then bent him over the bed. Snatching the lube from the nightstand, he quickly anointed his brother and himself, and was sliding deep, moaning helplessly, riding his lover long and hard. And before he was done, Al was screaming in pleasure into the blankets once more, the muffled sound mingling with Ed’s hoarse cries of ecstasy. 

***

When the door slammed in Mustang’s face, he was hurt. He’d been so careful tonight, and Ed still was cold. And the older boy’s lack of concern in the face of Al’s possible sickness was strange. Last year when Al had a simple cold, Ed had been distraught.

Then he heard Al’s furious voice, calling Ed an ass, and felt a little better. At least Al had a modicum of manners, then he stilled. Though muffled, Al’s distress made him unusually loud, and the words that followed froze him to the spot, spine tingling. At first, he doubted the evidence of his own ears, but in a moment, when Al cried out in undeniable pleasure, he almost fell into a heap. The Elric brothers were lovers! 

When the voices faded away, Mustang’s feet took off, almost without his direction. His mind was working furiously. So that was why Ed was so enraged with him. And it likewise explained why Mustang had never made any headway with the older boy when Al was still armor. He wondered dimly how long this had been going on? Had Ed and Al… while armor? It boggled the mind. But he really should have known. Those boys had been too devoted, too loving towards each other, almost freakishly so. Suddenly, everything about the two fell into place like the last pieces of a long and confusing puzzle. And when Mustang found himself in front of the window in the back, that looked into the bedroom, he was smiling slowly, cunningly, and was excited, and not just from what he was seeing in the bedroom. The Elrics would be his. Not just Ed, or Al, either of which would have pleased him, but both of them. They were his.

By the time Mustang took up his position at the window, half screened by the tree and bushes that Al loved so much, Ed had already removed his own pants, and was yanking Al’s black jeans off. The younger boy was dazed, face flushed. His penis was soft and gleamed wetly in the half light from the hall. And Ed… holy hell, the boy was huge! Edward Elric might be short, but he was big in all the right places.

When Ed pushed his still stunned brother onto his face on the bed and jerked up his hips, snatching blindly at something on the nightstand, Mustang gripped a low hanging branch with one hand, the other stroking firmly over the hard ridge in his own pants. His whole body tingled as he watched Ed stroking and probing Al’s ass with glistening fingers. Al supported himself on his hands, head lowered, long hair free and falling into a luxurious cascade onto the bed. Then the older boy was fumbling between his own legs, slicking up that long, thick, gorgeous penis.

When Ed pushed into his brother’s delicate cleft in a long, endless glide, from tip to root in one slow thrust, Mustang bit his lip, yanking his pants open and freeing his own erection to the cool night air. The mingled moans of the brothers filtered clearly through the partially open window, and Mustang began to stroke himself, wishing he had some of the oil that Ed was using on his brother. He wanted to pump himself furiously. That Al was well used to this treatment was more than obvious. He took his brother’s oversized cock with ease and evident pleasure. The younger boy was rocking from Ed’s deep and increasingly violent thrusts, and the boy, while no slouch himself in masculine size, was no match for Ed’s. Even so, with every hard drive into his young and eager body, Mustang caught glimpses of Al’s renewed erection.

When Ed finally began to speak, his voice low and hoarse with pleasure, Mustang was leaking freely, using his own precum as lubrication, biting his lip at Ed’s possessive words. Al was Ed’s, and the boy had better not forget it. Always his. Always had been, always would be. He loved Al. Loved him with every fiber of his being. Couldn’t live without him. God, Al, you’re so damn hot… hold still, hold still, god…. The older boy reached around Al’s side and grabbed the younger’s cock, pumping it time to his heated thrusts with a wet and sticky hand.

And Al… Mustang strangled a scream of pleasure at the boy’s responses. Of course Al belonged to Ed. He always had and yes, he always would. No one would ever touch him the way Ed did. No one would ever have him the way Ed was. He lived for Ed, breathed for Ed, would die without Ed. He loved him, would always love him; would go to his grave loving him. God, he wished he’d known more when they were kids, wished they’d been lovers then. Wished they’d been lovers all along. No, Niisan, I can’t hold still. How can I hold still when you’re loving me like this? Oh… god… Niisan, I’m gonna come again. Oh please, oh please, come with me, come with me. I love you. I love you.

GOD !!!!

The three of them came together. 

Ed gave a last gasping thrust, burying himself beyond the root into his little brother. He was shuddering, jerking, straining to deepen an already impossibly deep thrust as he flooded Al’s body with his hot semen. His orgasmic cry left his lips in a hoarse and passionate cry. GOD !!!

Al’s head snapped up, his beautiful face contorted into an expression of ecstasy that made him look even more beautiful, and strangely enough, even more pure in his pleasure. He was trembling badly, barely able to hold himself up, as his cock jerked, and white streamers exploded from it, panting the boy’s belly, his chest, and the sheets below. His pink lips parted on an unabashed and unrestrained shriek as he climaxed at the same time as he brother did. GOD !!!

Mustang was almost brought to his knees. 

-Owari-


End file.
